


Black Rose Tattoo

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Dean is demisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, Flower Shop Owner Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Motorcycles, Omega Dean, Pups, Tattoo Artist Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean heard the motorcycle before he saw it. He looked out the big front window of his shop, and waited until the cycle appeared. He watched the Alpha pull to the curb, stop the bike, get off and take off his helmet.He’d watched the same scene every day since he’d opened the flower shop next to the tattoo parlor.The Alpha shook his perpetually messy hair and walked to open his shop, out of Dean’s view. Dean sighed and went back to work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 35
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to KatelynDeveraux for being my beta!

Dean heard the motorcycle before he saw it. He looked out the big front window of his shop, and waited until the cycle appeared. He watched the Alpha pull to the curb, stop the bike, get off and take off his helmet. 

He’d watched the same scene every day since he’d opened the flower shop next to the tattoo parlor.

The Alpha shook his perpetually messy hair and walked to open his shop, out of Dean’s view. Dean sighed and went back to work.

At least Sam and Charlie weren’t here to tease him. They’d been making fun of his ‘crush’ for months now. Sam even suggested Dean get a tattoo in order to meet the mystery man, but Dean was too shy to try that. So, he just watched the guy from afar. 

It was closing time. Dean had already sent Charlie home, and he was just tidying up when the bell that was hanging from the front door rang. He turned to say they were closed when the words died on his lips.

The Alpha stood there. He looked around and then smiled at Dean. Dean felt like he might pass out.

“Ca-can I help you?”  _ Great Winchester, he probably thinks you’re an idiot, _

“Yeah. I’d like a dozen black roses, if you have them.” 

The guy’s voice sounded like gravel covered with velvet. 

“Black? Uh, yeah, I’ve got them. Hang on.”

Dean turned and bumped into the counter, then hurried back to where he kept the roses in the refrigerated case. He gathered up twelve black ones and carried them back to where the guy was waiting.

“You need a vase?”

The Alpha smiled again, and Dean felt like the shop lit up.

“No, just wrap them in paper or whatever you do.”

Dean nodded and walked behind the counter to pull some green tissue paper out of the roll to wrap them in.

“Kind of a strange gift.”

The guy looked at him. ‘What?”

Dean shook his head. “Well, most people give red roses or white ones to someone. Not many people ask for black ones.”

The guy nodded. “They aren’t a gift for anyone. They’re for a grave.”

Dean looked up sharply. “Did you say a grave?”

The Alpha nodded. “Yep. They’re for a close friend who died. Tomorrow’s the anniversary of his death. I always put black roses on his grave.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

The guy sighed. “No problem. It’s been a few years now. I’ve gotten used to it.”

Dean taped the bouquet closed. “I’m still sorry for your loss.”

The Alpha smiled at him. “I appreciate it. I’m Cas, by the way. I own the tattoo shop next door.”

Dean smiled. “I’m Dean, and I know. I’ve… seen you opening.”

Cas raised one eyebrow and grinned. “Oh really? Been watching me?”

Dean felt his face flush. “What? No, I just… “

Cas laughed. “Relax Dean, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Dean handed the bouquet to Cas. “That’ll be thirty-five.”

Cas fished out his wallet and paid Dean. He took the flowers.

“So, Dean, would you have a drink with me? You seem to be closing.” Cas looked around the deserted shop.

Dean was sure he misheard Cas. “W-what?”

Cas smiled. “I asked if you’d have a drink with me. Unless you don’t drink…”

Dean felt like he’d really pass out this time. “No, I drink. Um, sure, I guess.”

Cas smiled that bright smile again. “Great! Ever ridden on a motorcycle?”

Dean shook his head.

Cas laughed. “Well, I guess you’re gonna now.”

Dean locked up and stood at the curb as Cas went into his shop and left the flowers, getting a helmet for Dean. He walked out and stood in front of Dean, putting the helmet on Dean’s head and fixing the strap under his chin. He put his own helmet on and got on the bike.

Cas looked back at Dean, and Dean swung his leg over the bike and got on.

Cas turned his head, and yelled, “Hang on to me,” and started the bike. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and they were off.

Dean turned his head to watch the world rushing by. He tightened his arms around Cas and just tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was here, on Cas’ bike, arms wrapped around Cas… he still couldn’t believe this was happening. He could smell Cas’ heady scent and he thanked god he was on suppressants or he knew he’d slick.

Cas pulled into a parking lot and shut off the motorcycle. Dean got off and Cas followed. He pulled off his helmet and took Dean’s off, hanging them from the handlebars.

“Come on.” Dean followed him into the bar.

The bartender smiled, and said, “Hey Cas!” Cas nodded and led Dean to a booth. The waitress walked up and said hello to Cas.

“Hi, Jo. We’ll have a couple of beers.”

Dean looked around. “You must spend a lot of time here for everyone to know you.”

Cas laughed. “My brother owns the place.”

Cas slipped off his leather jacket and for the first time. Dean could see his tattooed arms. He looked at them, especially the upper left arm that had a black rose and a white rose intertwined in some leaves.

Cas looked down at his arm. 

Dean smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

Cas smiled back. “It’s a tribute tat. I had it done when my friend died.”

Their beer arrived and Dean took a sip.

“So, how come I’ve never seen you before, Dean?”

“The shop opens before your tattoo shop does. I’m usually in early. We close before you.”

Cas nodded. “But you’ve seen me. Interesting.”

Dean blushed. “Well, yeah, uh… I hear your bike coming, and I just… look.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, I wish I’d noticed you before.”

Dean looked away and drank more of his beer.

“So, your brother owns this bar, huh?” Dean attempted to change the subject.

Cas smiled. “Yeah, He does. Gabe and I are officially the family disappointments.”

Dean laughed. “Big family?”

Cas sighed. “You could say that. I’ve got four older brothers, one of whom is Gabe.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I’d say that was big.”

Cas looked at him. “How about you?”

Dean took another sip. “It’s just me and my younger brother.”

“So tell me, why a flower shop?”

Dean sighed. “My Mom. She taught me all about flowers, what they meant, how to grow them. They were her passion.”

Cas frowned. “Were?”

Dean looked at him. “She’s dead. My dad too. In fact, his life insurance let me open the shop.”

Cas winced. “Sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s okay. Mom died a long time ago, and Dad drank himself to death.”

Cas sighed. “That’s rough.”

“So, what about you? Why tattoos?”

Cas chuckled. “I always loved art. My folks thought I’d be an artist. But when I saw my first tat, I was hooked. I apprenticed right after I graduated high school, much to my family’s disapproval.”

They drank a little in silence.

“So, what does your little brother do?”

Dean beamed. “He’s in college, Pre law.”

“That’s great! You must be really proud of him.”

“I am.”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. “So, I noticed the shop is closed tomorrow. Mine is too. Would you come with me? To the cemetery? Fuck! Forget I said that. That isn’t weird at all. I just… hell of a way to have a first date.”

_ ‘First date’  _ Echoed in Dean’s brain. “No, I’ll go with you.”

Cas looked up sharply. “You will? Really. You don’t think I’m… creepy to ask?”

Dean smiled. “No, I don’t think you’re creepy.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you. Really.”

The words, ‘first date’ stayed with Dean the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

They chatted over another beer, mostly discussing movies. Then Cas drove Dean back to the shop so he could get his car. Dean gave Cas his address and Cas said he’d pick him up at three. They exchanged phone numbers.

Dean got a text from Cas at two.

_ Change your mind yet? Think I’m creepy?” _

Dean laughed and texted back that he was still going and no, he still didn’t think Cas was creepy.

Dean was checking out his hair when he heard Cas’ bike. He went to the front door and opened it. Cas got off and walked to Dean’s door.

“Ready?”

Dean nodded. They walked to the bike and Cas put the helmet on Dean’s head again.

“You know, I can do that.”

Cas grinned. “I know, I just like doing it for you.”

Dean’s stomach fluttered. When they got on the bike, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and Cas pulled his arms tighter. Dean breathed in Cas’ scent, it filled him like ambrosia. 

When Cas got to the cemetery, he drove in and parked. They got off the bike, and Cas opened the saddle bag and took out the roses. He walked and Dean followed.

They walked across rows of graves until Cas stopped in front of a gravestone. It read, ‘In loving memory’ and had the name Thaddeus in old english script. Underneath it said, ‘1985 - 2015’.

Cas dropped to his knees in front of it and put down the roses.

“Hey Thad, I came. I, uh, brought a friend. His name is Dean.”

Cas looked up at Dean. Dean didn’t know what to do, so he just said, “Hey.”

Cas smiled at him. He looked back at the grave. 

“I’m doing good. The shop is really successful, and I met Dean here in his shop next door. He sells flowers. You’d like him.”

Dean felt sad. Whoever Thaddeus was, he was obviously someone important to Cas, someone he missed.

Cas sighed and stood up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to a cement bench under a tree. He pulled Dean down to sit next to him.

“I know this has to be surreal to you. I’m sorry I brought you. I’m not trying to freak you out, or make me seem crazy. I just… I just wanted you to meet him. Well, as much as you could, seeing how he’s dead and all.”

Cas’ scent turned a little sour. 

Dean put his hand on top of Cas’. “Cas, I understand, I really do. I come to talk to my mom sometimes. She’s buried right over there.” Dean pointed.

Cas looked at him and smiled. “Oh yeah? Let’s go, I’d like to meet her.”

Dean got up and walked to his mother’s grave. He stood over it.

“Mom? I… I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet. His name is Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I’m pleased to meet you, Mrs. Winchester. You’ve got a great son here. You’d be proud.”

Dean blushed a little.

“Cas is a tattoo artist. He has a shop right next door to the flower shop. You’d like him, Mom.”

They stood there for a few minutes, then Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him back to the motorcycle.

“How about I take you to dinner? I don’t know about you, but I could eat.”

Dean nodded. “I could eat.”

Cas laughed and put Dean’s helmet on him. They got on the bike and left the cemetery.

Cas pulled to the curb in front of a diner and they got off. 

They got a booth and ordered. When the waitress brought their beer, Dean sat back and shook his head.

“What?” Cas tilted his head.

Dean chuckled. “I’m just having a hard time wrapping my head around this.”

Cas squinted. “Around what, exactly?”

Dean grinned. “This. Us. The fact that we’re here… together. I mean, I’m not anything special…”

Cas frowned and held up his hand. “Stop right there, Winchester. I think you’re something very special. I knew it the second I saw you.”

Dean ducked his head. Cas grinned at him.

Their burgers arrived and they started eating. Dean’s burger was so good, he moaned. He looked up and Cas was smiling at him. Dean looked back down at his plate and continued to eat, making sure to be quiet.

They finished their meal and walked back to Cas’ bike. Dean stood and scuffed the toe of his boot in the gravel.

“Uh, I have pie at my place. You want to come in and have some?” Dean was feeling really shy, but he decided to suck it up and ask.

Cas’ face lit up. “Yeah, I’d like that, Dean. Thanks!”

Dean loved being on the motorcycle with Cas. It felt like they were flying, he could turn his head and watch the town rush by, plus he got to hold on to Cas and scent him.

Cas smelled amazing to Dean. It was all rain and evergreen trees, with just an undertone of honey.

Cas pulled into Dean’s driveway and parked behind baby. He got off, took off his helmet and went to look at Dean’s car.

Dean took his helmet off and went to stand next to Cas.

“She is a beauty, Dean! You keep her in perfect condition.”

Dean beamed. “She’s my baby. The only thing besides life insurance I got from my dad. He wrecked her, and it took me a long time to restore her, but I’m pretty fucking proud of her now.”

Cas turned and smiled at him. “You should be proud!”

If Cas could rise any more in Dean’s eyes, he just did.

When they got inside, Dean went to start a pot of coffee and got the pie. Cas walked around Dean’s tiny living room, looking at everything. When Dean came out with cups of coffee, Cas was standing with a photograph in his hand. Dean sat the cup down on the coffee table and went to stand next to Cas.

“Your mom and you?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I was three then and she was pregnant with Sam.”

Cas nodded. “So, she was an omega.”

Dean sighed. “She may have been an omega, but she was the strongest person I ever knew.”

Cas turned to look at him. “Being an omega doesn’t mean you’re weak, Dean. I think omegas are stronger than Alphas. They have to be.”

Dean smiled at him, then turned to get the pie and his own cup of coffee. They sat side by side on the couch and ate.

Cas sat back with a satisfied sigh. “That was delicious, Dean. Did you make it?”

Dean nodded. “It’s my mom’s recipe but it isn’t as good as hers was.”

Cas smiled at him. “I bet it’s just as good as hers. So, the shop is closed tomorrow, right?”

Dean nodded again.

“Mine is too. Can we get together again? I think I’d like to take you dancing.”

Dean was shocked. “Tomorrow? Uh, dancing? I’m not much of a dancer, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “I think you think too little of yourself, Dean. Please?”

Dean nodded. “Okay, sure, I’ll go. But remember when I step on your toes, I told you so.”

Cas laughed again. “It’s a deal. I’ll text you about what time. And Dean? Thanks for today. It meant a lot to me.”

Dean looked down. “It meant a lot to me too, Cas.”

When Cas had gone, Dean cleaned up their dishes and stood leaning against the counter. He still was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Cas was taking him out. But he loved every minute of the time he’d spent with Cas so far, and he was really happy they were going out again.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up the next morning feeling lighter and happier than he had in years. He had some breakfast and called Sam.

“Hey, remember the tattoo guy? The one you’re always teasing me about? Well, I’ve got a date with him tonight… no, I’m serious as a heart attack!”

Sam wasn’t convinced, but Dean just laughed and told him he’d have him and Charlie over to dinner soon, and invite Cas.

He hung up and went to do chores. He leaned against the washer and thought about Cas taking him dancing. He wasn’t kidding when he told Cas he wasn’t much of a dancer. He smiled and went to figure out what to wear.

At the bar, they got a booth. After they’d ordered a couple of beers, Cas dragged Dean onto the dance floor. They danced a couple of fast songs, Dean did his best. Then a slow song came on and Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him close. Dean put his arms around Cas’ shoulders and Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist. They swayed together to the music.

When they sat back down, they were both sweaty. Cas took off the shirt he had on, and just sat in his undershirt. Dean finally got a good look at Cas’ tats.

His eyes wandered over the sleeve and then he saw the intertwined hearts. Inside it had Cas’ name and Thaddeus’. It had a date underneath. 

Dean’s heart stopped. “Uh, Cas? Can I ask you a question?”

Cas said of course.

“What… what was Thaddeus to you?”   
Cas looked at him and took a deep breath. “He was my mate.”

Dean wanted to die on the spot. “You were mated.” It wasn’t a question.

Cas sighed. “Yeah, we were. For a little over two years until he died.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I think I’d like to go home now.”

Cas looked stricken. “Dean, no, please. I know I should have told you at the cemetery, but I just couldn’t. Please. He’s been dead for years, Dean. I needed to move on.”

Dean felt like crying. “But you still love him.”

Cas sighed. “Of course I do, he was my mate. But that doesn’t mean I can’t fall in love again with someone else.”

Dean had to think; his head was swirling. He stood up. “Take me home Cas, or I’ll call a cab.”

Cas stood up and threw some money on the tale. “Come on, I’ll drive you home”

He heard Cas start up the bike and drive away as he walked to the bedroom. He threw himself on the bed.

He’d imagined meeting his mate ever since presenting as an omega. He thought about how everyone he knew was already mated. Sam had Jess, Charlie had Dorothy, Benny had Andrea, hell, even Bobby had Ellen. And not a one of them had ever been mated before. 

Dean couldn’t live up to a dead omega, one who was Cas’ first choice. He felt like he’d always be living in the shadow of an omega long dead.

He sighed, and got up. He took off his clothes and crawled into bed, thinking about how to tell Sam.

When Sam came in, Charlie motioned for him to come into the office. Sam followed her inside, closing the door behind them.

“Look, Dean’s really down. I don’t know what happened on his date, but it couldn’t have been good.”

Sam sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”

Charlie shook her head. “Good luck, he wouldn’t talk to me.”

Sam walked out and found Dean, back in the refrigerated case. He opened the door and asked Dean to come out.

Dean sighed and walked out, going to a chair and sitting down.

“Hey, bro, how are you?”

Dean frowned. “Charlie talked to you, didn’t she.”

Sam sat down. “Yeah, she says you’re down. Want to talk about it?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really.”

The sound of Cas’ motorcycle filled the room. It cut off. Dean never turned his head.

“Okay, so this has something to do with your date last night. Do I need to kick Cas’ ass?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not sure you could. But yeah, it has to do with our date.”

Sam waited. 

“He was mated. Before. His mate died.”

Sam sat, wondering what else Dean was going to say. When Dean didn’t offer any details, Sam said, “Yeah… and?”

Dean sighed. “He was mated! He didn’t tell me until I asked about one of his tats.”

Sam sighed as well, “And what does that have to do with the price of roses?”

Dean looked at him. “I can’t compete with a dead mate, Sam! He still leaves roses on the guy’s grave. I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice.”

Sam sat back. “I don’t think you’re being fair, Dean. It’s not his fault his mate died. He asked you out. He obviously likes you. Who’s to say if he met you first, you wouldn’t have been his first choice?”   
“Ha ha, very funny, Sammy.”

Sam frowned. “I wasn’t joking, and it’s  _ Sam _ .”

Dean sighed. “You might as well be kidding. I’m just some nerd with a flower shop. I bet his mate was some awesome, leather-wearing guy with tattoos all over him.”

Sam smiled. “Maybe, but Cas asked  _ you  _ out. He obviously likes the nerd with the flower shop.”

The front door bell tinkled and Sam got up to go out and see.

He wasn’t gone long before he came back to Dean.

“Dean, it’s Cas. He wants to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to him.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and hauled him to his feet. “Yes, you do. Now go out there and listen to what he has to say.”

Dean pulled his arm out of Sam’s hand, glared at him and walked into the shop.

Cas was leaning over sniffing at a peony and Dean stopped to look at him. His heart skipped a beat.

“Cas?”

Cas stood up and turned around. “Dean.”

Dean walked around to stand behind the counter. “What do you want?”

Cas walked over to stand across the counter from Dean. “Look, I know I should have told you about Thad the second I met you. But I didn’t. I was afraid you’d react, well, just like this. Thad and I didn’t have some storybook relationship. Truth is, I was thinking about leaving him when he got killed. Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean they’re the right one for you. Thad and I were like oil and water. Please, Dean, give me another chance.”

Dean listened to what Cas said. It made him feel marginally better to hear that Cas and Thaddeus had problems. He leaned on the counter.

“Okay, Cas. I’ll give you a chance.”

Cas’ face broke out in a huge grin. “Great! Good… thank you, Dean. So, when will you go out with me again?”

Dean smiled in spite of himself. “How about Friday?”

Cas beamed. “It’s a date! I, uh, I gotta get back to the shop. I’ll text you. You will not regret it!”

Dean grinned. “Go back to work.”

Cas backed out of the shop, still smiling. 

Sam walked up to him. “That is the face of a very happy Alpha.”

Dean smiled at him. “It really is, isn’t it?”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas came into the shop every day before he started work, just to say hello and ask Dean how he was doing. By Friday, Dean was really looking forward to their date.

He left early on Friday to get ready. 

When Cas knocked on the door and Dean opened it, Cas was holding out a bouquet of flowers. They were a mixture of red tulips, gardenias, with a couple of chrysanthemums and one bird of paradise. Dean looked at them and then looked up at Cas.

Cas looked a little sheepish. “Charlie helped me. I just told her want I wanted them to represent.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll put these in water. Thank you, Cas, they’re lovely.”

Cas grinned. He stepped inside and Dean walked to the kitchen to get a vase. He put the flowers in, added some water and stopped to assess the situation. These flowers were on the same level as a declaration of love.

He walked back and smiled at Cas. “Okay, I’m ready. Where are we going?”

Cas looked even more sheepish. “I thought I could cook for you, and maybe we could watch a movie?”

Dean grinned, “That sounds awesome, Cas.”

Cas looked relieved. “Great. Let’s go!”

Cas pulled into a parking spot in front of a row of garden apartments. They got off and entered a small patio through a gate, There was a grill, chairs and a small table. Cas led him through the patio and through the sliding glass door to a small kitchen. Dean looked around as he followed Cas to the living room.

It was small but amazing. There was a huge flat screen TV on a table opposite the plush couch. There were matching chairs and a beautiful coffee table crafted from a single slice of wood, obviously from the middle of a tree. There were matching bookcases on either side of the TV, one contained books and photographs, the other was filled with movies. Dean looked around and whistled softly.

“This is really nice, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “It’s comfortable. I’ll go fire up the grill. Why don’t you get us a beer?”

Dean followed Cas back to the kitchen, and he got two beers out of the fridge. Then he went out to the patio, where Cas was turning on the grill. Dean sat in a chair and watched.

Cas put two steaks and a foil pack of potato wedges on the grill, and then grabbed his beer. He leaned against the end of the grill and smiled at Dean.

“Thanks for giving me another chance.”

Dean smiled back. “I was being emotional. Thanks for giving me another chance.”

Cas looked at him with dark eyes. “I couldn’t just walk away from you, Dean. You’re the first person I’ve felt attracted to since Thad.”

Dean stared at him and then cleared his throat. “I… I am?”

Cas nodded. “You are.” Then he turned back to the steaks.

Dinner was amazing. Dean hadn’t had steak in forever, and the potatoes were crispy and well-seasoned.

Dean helped Cas get the dishes cleaned up,then Cas took Dean to the couch and pulled up Netflix. 

“So, what would you like to watch?”

When Dean found out that Cas had never seen Tombstone, it was settled. They sat back and turned on the movie.

About fifteen minutes in, Dean glanced at Cas. Cas was looking at him.

“Come here.”

Dean scooted over close to Cas, and Cas put his arm around him. Dean sighed, relaxed and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. It was nice.

Dean became aware of Cas sniffing. “Are you scenting me?”

Cas smiled. “I can’t help it. You just smell so fucking good.”

Dean sat up. “I do?”

Cas laughed. “Hell yeah you do. A mixture of raspberries, the ocean and some flower I can’t put my finger on.”

Dean was amazed. No one had ever told him what his scent was before. 

“Well, you smell like evergreens, rain and honey, so… yeah, you smell pretty damn good to me too.”

Cas reached for the remote and paused the movie, never taking his eyes off of Dean.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Dean nodded and Cas moved in. He took Dean’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones. Then he kissed him.

Cas’ lips were soft and full and Dean pressed his lips against them. Cas sucked lightly on Dean’s lower lip and then his tongue pressed against the seam. Dean opened his mouth and felt light-headed when Cas’ tongue ran over his own.

He had no concept of how long they kissed. All he knew was that it was the best kiss he’d ever had. When Cas pulled away, Dean was breathless. 

Cas’ eyes were dark, just a hint of blue ringed his pupils. “Dean, we need to stop. Or I won’t be able to.”

Dean was suddenly aware of how hard he was, and he glanced down to see that Cas was as well. “Uh, yeah. I think we should watch the movie.”

Cas nodded with a sigh and turned the movie back on. Dean adjusted himself so it wasn’t quite as uncomfortable and let Cas put his arm around him again.

Dean had seen this movie more times than he could remember, so he spent the time thinking. When the movie ended, he sat up.

Cas smiled. “That was a great movie.”

Dean nodded. “Cas, tell me about Thad.”

Cas sighed and took a swallow of his beer. “When I first met him, he was a force of nature. We met at a college party. He was wearing skin tight leather pants, no shirt and a leather vest. His entire chest was an ocean scene. It was the worst tattoo I’d ever seen.”

Cas chuckled. “He was drunk and dancing by himself. I just wanted to get to know him. An Alpha got handsy with him, and Thad hit him. Ended up getting the shit kicked out of him. I took him home to patch up, and it just took off from there.”

Cas took another swallow of beer. “We were mated just a couple of months later. I was just starting out tattooing and he was in college. But then I caught him cheating. He drank too much and said it was just because he was drunk. It turned out that both the drinking and cheating were just what he did. Every time he’d swear he’d do better, stop drinking, yadda yadda. We had a big fight. I told him it was over. His last words to me were, ‘you’ll miss my fine ass.’ He went out and wrapped his car around a telephone pole. Was killed instantly. “

Dean felt terrible. Cas deserved so much better than that.

“Wow, Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Cas smiled at him. “Don’t be. I was an idiot.”

Dean sighed. “You loved him. It’s understandable that you’d want to forgive him, give him another chance.”

Cas shook his head. “I let it go on too long. I felt terrible for about a year, then decided to get on with my life. And then I met you.”

Dean smiled. “I’m really glad you did.”

Cas smiled back. “Me too, Dean. I hope I didn’t go overboard with the flowers.”

Dean chuckled. “They’re practically asking me to be your mate.”

Cas stared at him. “And if I was? Asking?”

Dean gulped. “We haven’t known each other but three days. You can’t possibly know that, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I can. I do. But I get that you need more time to get to know me.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re crazy, you know that right?”

Cas grinned. “It’s been said. But I’m not crazy about this. You’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

After Cas took him home, Dean laid in bed thinking. He really liked Cas. He was gorgeous, he smelled really good and he seemed pretty straight-forward. But the truth was, Dean didn’t know him. He’d never met his friends or any of his family. He needed more time and some input. He decided to have that dinner he’d told Sam about. 

When he got to the shop the next morning, he talked to Sam and Charlie about it. They agreed to have dinner at his place next Sunday and check Cas out. He called Cas, and Cas sounded like he was excited to meet them.

Cas came in before he opened the shop. Dean looked up and smiled. Cas walked right up to him and gave him a light kiss. Dean could hear Charlie giggle. Cas told him he was looking forward to dinner and he hoped Dean had a nice day, and left.

Charlie ran up to him. “Dean, you didn’t tell me he was so handsome!”

Dean grinned at her. “He is, isn’t he? And he smells so good.”

Charlie frowned. “Damn! I wish I could smell him.” Charlie was a beta and couldn’t detect scents.

“I swear, you’d cream your jeans if you could.” Dean laughed when Charlie punched him in the arm.

On one hand, the week seemed to drag, but on the other, Sunday arrived too quickly. Cas still came in the shop every day, gave Dean a light kiss and told him to have a good day. They texted back and forth as well.

Dean was fixing a lasagna for dinner, along with some salad for Sam and some garlic bread. He took his time and made everything carefully.

He was just checking on the lasagna when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. Someone was early.

He opened the door to a smiling Cas, holding out a bottle of wine. 

Dean took it and found himself in Cas’ arms. Cas kissed him like it was the last kiss they’d ever get to have.

When Dean needed to breathe, he broke away. “You’re early.”

Cas grinned. “I just wanted some alone time with you before they got here.”

Dean grinned. He took the wine to the table and turned back to Cas.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous.”

Cas chuckled. “A little. I know they’re important to you, so that makes this important to me.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek. “Relax. They’re going to love you.”

Sam and Jess arrived shortly after, and on their heels was Charlie.

Sam shook Cas’ hand, Jess and Charlie hugged him.

The conversation during dinner was easy. Charlie grilled Cas about what it took to be tattoo artist. Cas laughed easily and seemed to relax. Dean made eye contact with Sam at one point and Sam smiled and nodded. Dean felt warm inside… his family liked his boyfriend. Dean sat for a moment and savored that word… boyfriend.

Sam and Jess were the first to leave. Dean walked them to their car. Jess hugged him, saying “I really like him.” Sam smiled. “I do too.”

Charlie was asking Cas about music when he got back inside. They were discussing who was the better guitarist, Eric Clapton or Stevie Ray Vaughn.

Dean grinned. “Warren Haynes.”

Cas grinned. “There! Give that man his prize.”

Charlie looked confused. “Who?”

Dean shook his head. “Go to YouTube and put in Cortez The Killer, concert in Central Park. You’ll see.”

Charlie nodded. “Will do. I guess it’s time for me to call it a night.”

Dean walked her to the door. While she was hugging him, she whispered in his ear, “He’s a keeper, Dean.”

Dean closed the door behind him and walked to where Cas was sitting on the couch. He crawled into Cas’ lap, his legs straddling Cas’ thighs, and kissed him.

They kissed long and messy. Dean was hard in his jeans, and he could feel that Cas was too. He was slicking. He pulled away.

“Cas, stop. We’ve got to stop.”

Cas tilted his head. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean climbed off Cas’ lap and sat next to him. “I just… I need more time. I’m not ready.”

Cas smiled at him. “Okay, Dean. Take all the time you need. I can wait.”

Dean sighed and finished his beer. “Look, Cas… I need to… Well I need to tell you something.”

Cas waited.

Dean looked at him and then looked down. “I was with an Alpha when I was in high school. Right after I graduated… I… got pregnant.”

Cas’ eyes got big but he didn’t say anything.

“The guy… I knew he wasn’t the one, and he didn’t want anything to do with a pup. So I…”

Dean took a deep breath. “I had the pup, and gave her up for adoption.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s leg. “I’m so sorry, Dean. That must have been terrible.”

One tear slipped down Dean’s cheek. “It was horrible. I haven’t spent a day since that I haven’t thought of her, wondered if she’s okay, if she’s happy. But it taught me to be cautious. Take my time. I can’t go through that again.”

Cas leaned over and took Dean’s face in his hands, turning Dean to look at him. “I understand, Dean. I hate that you had to go through that. But I’m not going anywhere. I meant what I said, take all the time you need.”

Cas stood up. “I need to go.”

Dean looked up at him. Cas pulled Dean to his feet and wrapped his arms around Dean. “If I stay, especially with you smelling like you do, I don’t think I can control myself.”

Dean snuggled his face on Cas’ shoulder for a moment, then pulled away. “I understand. I’ll get there, Cas, just please be patient with me.”

Cas kissed him and let him go. He walked to the door with Dean behind him. When he opened the door, he turned. “I really like you, Dean. I mean it when I say take your time. Can I see you tomorrow?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Text me.”

And then Cas was gone. Dean grabbed the beer bottles and threw them away. He walked to the bedroom and took off his clothes and got in the bed.

He laid there, thinking about Cas. He was incredily horny, so he jacked off, thinking about what it would be like to have Cas fucking him. Then he cleaned up, rolled over and slept.

Cas and Dean went on a picnic the next afternoon. Dean packed the food, Cas brought the beer. They took Dean’s car because it was too much stuff to get on Cas’ bike. They spread a blanket under a tree by the lake and ate.

The weather was perfect, not too hot and a bright blue sky. Dean laid down next to Cas and they looked at white, puffy clouds floating by and laughed as they said what each looked like.

After awhile, Dean rolled over and kissed Cas, and this led to a heavy make out session. Dean was hard as a brick and slicking. 

He pulled away and looked at Cas. “I’m still not ready.”

Cas nodded. “That’s fine, Dean.”

Dean looked away. He felt bad but he couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a huge favor and go listen to Cortez the Killer, the song mentioned in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

After the picnic, they started dating in ernest. Saturday nights, more often than not, Cas would take them to a bar, where they would play pool or dance. Sundays, Dean would cook dinner for them and they would watch a movie. Mondays were open… sometimes a picnic, sometimes just a ride on the motorcycle, sometimes they would just be together, watching a movie, talking and relaxing.

The evening would usually end up with them making out, but Dean always kept it from going too far. He was scared, truth be told. He was afraid Cas was just having a fling with him. He still couldn’t trust that Cas was really interested in him. He was just a guy. Cas was a force of nature.

Cas never pushed. He never pressured. He was as patient as a saint. And that just confused Dean more. Dean knew he had trust issues. He knew he was being insecure. If it was him in Cas’ position, he’d just quit trying. But Cas was always there, being understanding, being supportive.

Cas was too good to be true. Dean knew it. No Alpha was going to put up with weeks of no sex. Dean wondered from time to time if Cas didn’t have an omega on the side. It wouldn’t be cheating, exactly. He and Cas had never discussed being exclusive. But try as he might, Dean couldn’t bring himself to believe that.

Dean decided to talk to Charlie about it. She was the most level-headed friend he had, plus she knew everything there was to know about sex.

“So that’s where I’m at.” Dean took a drink of his coffee and waited for Charlie to say something. They’d met in Charlie’s favorite coffee shop. Dean needed to know that this would be private.

Charlie smiled at him. “Look, Dean, I know what happened with your pup really hurt you. I get why you’re cautious. But you almost sound demisexual.”

Dean looked at her. “ _ What _ -a-sexual?”

Charlie laughed. “ _ Demi _ sexual. It means you have to have a strong emotional connection with someone before you feel sexual with them.”

Dean sat back, thinking.

“You haven’t been with anyone since Cole, right? I know he was terrible, and left you when you were pregnant. You were hurt. But still, it’s been years. Most omegas at least get with an Alpha when they’re in heat, but you just suffer through. Do you even masturbate?”

Dean blushed. “That’s kinda personal. But yeah, I masturbate. What’s that got to do with it?”

Charlie smiled at him. “Did you enjoy sex with Cole?”

Dean frowned. “Jesus, Charlie! Yeah, I did, a lot.”

“Then you’re probably not asexual. I really do think you’re demi and you’ll be ready to have sex with Cas when you feel you have a strong enough connection with him. And he seems like he’s willing to wait. Stop worrying.”

Dean had a lot to think about. He looked up demisexual online and read a lot of sites. He even took a test online. He decided Charlie was right. He was demisexual.

Charlie was having a poker night. When Dean and Cas arrived, Dorothy, Benny and Kevin all said hello. Dean took the beer they’d brought to the kitchen. He could hear Charlie talking to Cas.

“So, did Dean tell you about his big revelation?”

Dean ran back to the living room. Cas was looking confused.

“Revelation? Uh, no, he didn’t.”

Dean frowned at Charlie. Charlie looked at Dean’s face. “Whoops. Sorry.” She fled to the couch.

Dean looked at Cas. “I’m sorry. I was going to tell you.”

Cas frowned. “Tell me what, exactly?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and led him to the bathroom. They went in and Dean shut the door behind them.

“Tell you that it turns out I’m demisexual.” He waited for Cas’ reaction.

Cas grinned at him. “I thought so.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, and he shut it with a clack of his teeth. “What? Wait… you  _ knew _ ?”

“I suspected.”

Dean shook his head. “And you didn’t tell me?”

Cas reached out and put a hand on Dean’s arm. “I didn’t think it was my place to tell you. I mean, how would you have taken it if I’d just casually said, ‘Hey, Dean, I think you’re demisexual’?”

Dean thought about it. “I’d have probably thought you were just trying to find a way to break up with me.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly. “And that’s one reason why I didn’t say anything. And I’m not breaking up with you. You’re stuck with me. I keep telling you I’m okay with waiting for you to be ready, and I am.”

Dean sighed. “And what if I’m never ready?”

Cas sighed too. “That would take some getting used to. But Dean, I love you. I love you just the way you are. If we never have sex, I’m still going to love you.”

Dean smiled at him. “How did I get so lucky? To have you in my life.”

Cas grinned. “Well, let’s see… you’re gorgeous, funny, sexy, fun to be around, and you are the sweetest man I’ve ever known.”

Dean kissed Cas. “You are one silver-tongued devil, you know that?”

Cas laughed. “It’s been said.”

They both jumped when someone banged on the door. Benny yelled, “Hey! I gotta use the john!”

They laughed and opened the door. Dean told Benny they were sorry, but he just went in and slammed the door.

They walked back to the living room. Charlie looked up, then smiled. “You get it all worked out?”

Dean nodded. “We did.” He went and got everyone a beer.

Dean laid in bed that night and thought about everything. He was demisexual, that was a given. He thought about Cas. Cas was wonderful. He loved Dean, he’d said that. Dean was sure that he loved Cas too. He wanted to be with Cas. He thought about having pups with Cas.

That would require sex. He felt his cock stir. He smiled. He wanted to have sex with Cas. He just had to decide when.

He was cheerful at work the next morning, so cheerful that Sam asked about it.

‘“Just did a lot of thinking last night, bro. Decided some things.”

Sam smiled. “About Cas?”

Dean nodded. “About Cas.”

Sam looked at him with a serious look. “Dean, I really like the guy. I think he’s been good for you. I hope this works out.”

Dean grinned. “I think it’s gonna, Sam, I really do.”

Sam hugged Dean. “That makes me happy to hear. I want you to be happy, and I think he makes you happy.”

Dean hugged back. “He does, Sammy, he really does.”

When Cas came in before opening his shop, Dean told him he wanted to have dinner that night. Cas smiled and said sure.

When Cas came in the door that night, Dean was smiling. 

“Are you really hungry?”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head. “Not really. What’s up?”

Dean smiled brightly. “I’m ready, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You mean…”

Dean nodded. 


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the door was shut behind them, they were all over one another. They kissed frantically all the way to the bedroom, with pauses where Cas pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him even harder. 

Dean’s thighs were soaked in slick when he peeled off his boxers and fell to the bed to watch Cas take his clothes off. His cock was standing up, leaking precum along the shaft, purple at the head with need.

Cas looked at him as he stood by the bed and lowered his underwear. Dean’s eyes went to Cas’ cock. It was big, bigger than Cole’s. He was uncut, and Dean could see a drop of precum hiding at the tip.

Cas crawled over him and kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Cas' cock was poking him in the thigh. Dean moved his hips until Cas’ cock ran over his and he moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas sat back and looked down at Dean. “You are so beautiful.” 

Dean blushed and looked away.

“Hey, don’t be shy. You really are beautiful and you need to get used to me telling you that.” He ran his hands over Dean’s chest, then pinched a nipple. Dean groaned.

Dean was slicking so much it was a little embarrassing. He was so turned on he felt like he would explode if Cas didn’t get on with it.

“Cas… please… I need you…”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean again. “I’m going to take such good care of you, babe.”

As Cas moved down, Dean spread his legs and bent his knees. Cas got between them and looked at Dean’s most intimate spot. He scooted down and licked at Dean’s slick.

He lifted his head and smiled. “You taste amazing, babe.” Then he went back to licking.

Dean was sure he’d lost his mind. It felt so good when Cas licked over his leaking hole, but he was so needy for Cas’ cock right now. He fisted the bedding.

He knew he was whining. “Caaasss… please, I need you so bad. Just put it in me.”

Cas lifted his head with what could only be called an evil grin. “But I’m having so much fun!”

Dean growled. “Don’t mess with me, man. I’ll get out of this bed and go find another Alpha!”

Cas laughed. “No, you won’t. You’re all mine.” He moved up and grabbed his cock. He pulled back his foreskin and pressed the head against Dean’s hole. It resisted for a moment, then it went in.

Dean arched his back. “Fuck!” 

Cas threw his head back. “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Asshole.”

Cas laughed and shoved in, effectively silencing Dean. 

Dean felt the stretch of his hole accommodating Cas’ big cock. It felt amazing. It burned but settled down quickly. He felt fuller than he ever had before.

Cas didn’t give him time to adjust, He pulled back and pushed back in. Dean’s hole seemed to pull him inside, wrapping around his cock tightly. Dean grabbed his shoulders and Cas leaned forward. He started to fuck Dean hard.

The only sounds in the room were Dean’s moans, Cas’ groans, the slap of bodies and the occasional squelch of Dean’s slick as Cas thrust into him.

Dean was so close. He flashed for a second on grabbing his dick, but then it started to roll over him like a storm. His balls tightened, the heat spread out from his groin and he came so hard, he saw stars. He clenched down on Cas’ cock, and heard Cas gasp.

Cas was close too. His knot was almost ready, but when Dean came it popped He thrust in and they tied. He came so hard he thought he’d pass out. He filled Dean over and over. It seemed to last forever.

When he got control of his brain again, he rolled on his side and Dean turned with him. They caught their breath.

Dean saw Cas looking at his belly and smile.

“What are you thinking?”

Cas looked back at him. “I’m just imagining you pregnant. Your belly all big with my pup.”

Dean frowned at him. “You better stop that right now. We haven’t discussed mating or having pups. Slow your roll there, cowboy.”

Cas laughed. “I want you to be my mate, Dean. I think you know that.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “I want to believe that, Cas.”

Cas looked back, incredibly serious. “Believe it. I want you to be my mate. I want to live the rest of my life, waking up to that amazing face. I want to have pups with you. I want to make you happy every day for the rest of your life. I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too. I think you know that, considering we’re here tied together.”

Cas laughed. “That would be a clue, yes. So, Dean Winchester, will you be my mate?”

Dean laughed. “You’re proposing to me when we’re tied?”

Cas nodded. “I am. Seems like as good a time as ever.”

“And here I thought you were a romantic.”

Cas feigned hurt. “Hey, I am! Remember when I brought you flowers?”

Dean sighed. “I’m not sure, that was so long ago…”

“Point taken. I’ll shower you with flowers and gifts. Now, will you be my mate?”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas tenderly. “I will.”

Cas’ smile lit up the room. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

Dean looked sad. Cas asked what was wrong.

“Nothing. It was just, when you mentioned pups, it made me think of my little girl.”

Cas nodded. He made a mental note to look into that.

Dean leaned back. “Man, when will your knot go down?”

Cas looked at him, confused. “About another fifteen minutes or so. Why do you ask?”

“Is it always that long? Cole’s knot went down after five or ten minutes.”

Cas snorted. “Ten minutes? That’s lame. The average Alpha knots for twenty minutes or more. He must have had knot dysfunction.”

Dean laughed. “Really? That’s hysterical. Sometimes he couldn’t even get a knot. And I have to say… you’re way better in bed than he was.”

Cas laughed too. “Poor Dean, only time with an Alpha and he can’t even get a knot? I’m surprised he could get you pregnant.”

Dean sighed. “So was I, frankly.That’s what I get for being with him during a heat.”

“So, when do you go into heat again, if I may ask?”

Dean smiled at him. “In about three weeks. Taking suppressants has made me a little irregular.”

Cas sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t take those.”

“I need them. I work with the public and I don’t need any horny Alphas scenting me.”

Cas looked fierce. “If any do, I’ll kick their ass. But I doubt any will when we’re mated. When they see our mating mark, they’ll back off.”

Dean winked at him “Just anxious to bite me?”

Cas smiled. “I am. Do you blame me?”

“Not a bit.”

At that moment, Cas’ knot went down and they untied.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up before Cas. He lay there looking at his lover.  _ His lover.  _ It sounded so strange in his head. 

He couldn’t believe he had agreed to mate Cas. He must have been sex drunk. He knew he loved Cas, and didn’t regret the sex. But mated was an entirely different thing.

Mating meant pups, and Dean was deathly afraid to open himself up like that again. He knew he couldn’t raise a pup by himself and he could never lose another one. The memory of his little girl haunted him every day. 

He got up with a sigh.

He was cracking eggs in a bowl when Cas came out of the bedroom. He walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Morning, sexy.”

Dean leaned back against him. “Good morning. Coffee’s ready.”

Cas released him and went to the coffee maker. “I woke up and you were gone.”

Dean finished cracking the eggs, and whisked them. “I get up early. I try to get to the flower shop by seven, so my days off, I have trouble sleeping in.”

Cas poured himself a cup and sat at the table. “That’s one of the perks of having a tattoo shop. No one expects you to be open at the ass crack of dawn.”

Dean tried to not look at that tattoo that had Cas and Thad’s names intertwined with those roses, but his eyes just kept going to it. It made his stomach hurt. He stood up and collected the breakfast dishes and put them in the sink.

Cas came up and wrapped Dean in his arms. “So… about us mating…”

Dean stiffened. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay? We have all the time in the world.”

Cas pulled back and looked at him. “Are you getting cold feet?”

Dean sighed. “No, I’m just thinking we need to get to know each other better.”

Cas sighed. “Babe, I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you love me too. What’s the problem?”

Den walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh. 

“Look, Cas, I do love you. I never would have slept with you if I didn’t. But I know you want pups, and that scares the shit out of me.”

Cas sat down next to him and took his hands. “I know, baby, I get it. But I’d never abandon you, you’ve got to know that. What can I do to convince you?”

Dean felt like crying. “I don’t know. I just need time. Isn’t it enough that we have sex?”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him. “It’s enough for now. Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean kissed him back. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Cas laughed. “Oh, I don’t know, just be the sexiest, most amazing omega in the world.”

Cas left, saying he had some things to do and that he’d be back to take Dean out for dinner. He called Sam.

“Sam, I need to talk to you. Got a minute?”

Sam told him to come over.

Cas sat down with Sam and sighed. “Sam, I want to find Dean’s pup.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “What? You think you can do that?”

Cas smiled. “I’ve got a friend who’s a private eye. I’m gonna hire him to find her. I need to know everything you can tell me. And please, not a word to Dean. I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

Cas left a half an hour later with a list of everything Sam could remember.

He sat in his car and called Balthazar. He explained the situation and put Balthazar on the case. They continued to date and have mind blowing sex. Every time they made love, Dean fell a little more for Cas. He was inching his way to agreeing to mate.

And then, Cas got a call from Balthazar.

“Castiel, my friend, I found her.”

Cas was at his shop, and immediately went into this office.

“Okay, Balth, what’s going on? Is she is a good place? Are they taking good care of her?”   
“I wish I could, but no. She is in a residential treatment home. She’s been in and out of foster homes. Some were not very good. She isn’t thriving, Cas.”

Cas ran his hand over his eyes. “Jesus, Balth. Can we get her out?”

“Dean will have to go to court. I’m fairly sure he could get her, but it might take a lawyer. I don’t know the law, sorry.”

Cas sighed. “Okay, give me the information. I’m going to have to tell Dean.”

He wrote down everything Balthazar told him, thanked him and hung up.

He sat back and drummed his fingers on the desk. Then he got his laptop and began to search for the best lawyer he could find.

He talked to Hanna Morningstar for over an hour. She was the most recommended child and family lawyer he could find. He made an appointment for him and Dean the following Monday.

Now, all he had to do was tell Dean. 

He walked into Dean’s living room and kissed him.

“Sit down, Dean, please. I need to talk to you.”

Dean looked worried, but sat down on the couch. Cas sat next to him.

“I’ve got some news. Um, I found your daughter.”

Dean paled. “You… you what?”   
Cas took Dean’s hands. “I hired a private detective, a friend of mine, to try and find your pup. He did. But…”

Dean looked like he was about to cry. “But  _ what _ ? Tell me, Cas.”

Cas took a deep breath. “She isn’t in a good place. She’s in a residential home. She was in a bunch of foster homes, and now she’s there.”

A tear slipped down Dean’s face. He turned away.

“Dean, it’s gonna be alright. I got us an appointment with a really good lawyer. She’s the best there is with family law. We’re going to get your pup back.”

“Where is she? Can I see her?”

Cas sighed. “The lawyer doesn’t think that’s a good idea yet. We’ve got an appointment with her on Monday. She can explain everything to us then.”

Dean cried on Cas’ shoulder for long time.

They were ushered into the office of Hannah Morningstar, and sat down. A sweet looking Alpha shook their hands.

“Now, Mr. Winchester, I’m going to get your pup back for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean smiled shyly at Hannah. “Here are all the papers I have concerning my daughter’s birth, Ms. Morningstar.”

Hannah smiled brightly. “Hannah, please, Dean.”

Hannah looked over the papers, then asked Dean several questions about how he came to get pregnant, about the birth and why he gave her up. Dean tried not to cry, and when a few tears ran down his face, he brushed then away. Cas held his hand.

“May I ask, what is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Novak?”

Dean looked at Cas, who said, “We’re engaged to be mated.”

Hannah smiled. “Well, that’s good. If I may, I suggest you go ahead and mate. The court looks more favorably on mated couples gaining custody.”

Dean nodded. “I understand.” Cas squeezed his hand.

Dean took a deep breath. “When can we see her?”   
Hannah smiled at him. “Let me check into her circumstances, and then we’ll see. I’ll phone you in a couple of days. Is there anything else?”

They said their goodbyes, and when they got to the car, Dean broke down. 

He sobbed into Cas’ shoulder, while Cas held him and rubbed his back.

When Dean got control, he kissed Cas desperately.

“I don’t have words, Cas. You… you did this for me. I… I’m ready. I want to be your mate.”

Cas kissed Dean’s eyes, his cheeks, his lips. “I love you so much, Dean. I only want your happiness.”

Dean smiled. “I know, Cas. I was being stupid. I love you too. Mate me. Today.”

Less than an hour later, Dean was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Cas was behind him, eating him out like he was lunch. Dean looked behind him.

“Jesus, will you just get on with it, asshole?”

Cas came up laughing. “I love how romantic you are.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s me. Now fuck me.”

Cas lined up and sunk into Dean with a moan. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled back a little, then sunk in again. Dean groaned.

Cas began to fuck Dean hard and Dean dropped his head onto the pillow. 

“So good…”

Cas leaned over Dean’s back and kissed him between his shoulder blades. 

“I love you so much.”

Dean groaned out that he loved Cas too.

It didn’t seem all that long before Cas got his knot. Dean was on the verge of orgasm, just barely hanging on when they tied.

Cas came hard, and he bent over and found Dean’s mating gland. He licked it and Dean moaned. He bit.

Dean felt like he was filled with molten light. It rushed through him and he came but it just barely registered in his mind. He was floating, rushing through the cosmos. He saw galaxies in his head, shooting stars filled his sight.

When he landed, Cas was licking over the bite. 

Cas bared his neck. There was no mating scar on it. Dean bit him, tasting the blood. Cas moaned lewdly. 

It was done. Dean felt light, almost translucent. They rolled over so Cas could spoon him, trying to catch their breath.   
Dean laid there a minute, then turned his head to look back at Cas.

“Why didn’t Thad bite you?”

Cas snorted. “I didn’t want him to. Saving myself for you, I guess.”

Dean felt like crying, but he didn’t. “I love you, Cas. I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

Cas smiled and kissed his neck. “Don’t apologize. It took how long it took. I was always going to wait.”

“And I need you to know, I didn’t just want to mate because of my pup. I was sitting in that office, thinking about being there because you made it happen. That is the greatest gift anyone could get. And I knew I wanted to be your mate… your omega.”

Cas smiled. “Even if you decided just because Hannah said it would help, I want you anyway I can get you.”

Dean sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

Sam and Charlie were over the moon that not only was Dean mated, but had a real shot at getting his pup back. Dean was happier than Sam ever remembered. Dean had hugged him tightly and thanked him for giving Cas the information. There may have been a few tears.

Hannah called three days later, and had arranged for a meeting between Dean, Cas and the pup. Dean was a mess, nervous and scared.

“She doesn’t know me, Cas. What if she doesn’t like me?”   
Cas laughed. “That isn’t possible. She’ll love you as much as I do.”

Dean paced the hall, waiting to be called. 

A beta stuck her head out of a door and called them. They walked into a small room, with a couple of chairs. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get Mary.”

Dean looked at Cas with tears in his eyes.”Mary… was my mother’s name.”

Cas squeezed his hand and sat on a chair. Dean sat on the floor.

The door opened, and the most beautiful little girl toddled in. She had blond hair falling around her face in ringlets and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen since first seeing Cas’.

She walked up to Dean on her fat little three year old legs and frowned.

“Why are you crying?”

Dean laughed. “I’m crying because I’m so happy.”

She reached out a hand and wiped Dean’s cheek. “No cry.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, no cry.”

Mary regarded him with a smile. “Are you my Daddy?”

Dean gasped. “Why do you ask?”

Mary smiled. “You look like my dream Daddy.”

“Your...  _ dream Daddy _ ?”

She smiled and it lit up the room. “Yes! I dream about you every night. Did you come for me?”

Dean choked back a sob. “I did, but I can’t take you home today. Soon, though, I promise. I’ll take you home soon.”

Mary nodded and sat in Dean’s lap. “Okay, I can wait.”

They spent an hour with her, and leaving was the hardest thing Dean ever did.

They went back every day to see Mary. 

In the mean time, they fixed up a bedroom for her. They decided to live in Dean’s apartment for the time being. 

Three weeks later, the court granted permanent custody of Mary to Dean and Cas.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Three Years Later**

“Papa, hurry up! I want to see my new room!”

Cas laughed at his daughter’s impatience. “Go ahead, sugar bear, I’m going to help your Daddy with your sister.”

Mary smiled and ran inside their new home. 

“Be careful on the stairs!”

She waved her hand to signal she’d heard him. Cas walked around to where Dean was unbuckling Claire from her car seat. Dean smiled at him and handed him the pup. 

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ latest tat. It was a red rose and a black rose, intertwined and said ‘Dean and Cas’ under it. Under that were two pink rosebuds that said, ‘Mary’ and ‘Claire’ under them.

He had long since gotten the old tattoo with the black and white roses with his and Thad’s name covered up by a huge dragon.

Dean leaned over and kissed him, and they walked into their new life.

Everything was perfect.

  
  



End file.
